<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pissful Adventure by winterthorn2112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843363">A Pissful Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterthorn2112/pseuds/winterthorn2112'>winterthorn2112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Mild Blood, Rough Sex, Ryan being an asshole, Spit As Lube, Voyeurism, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterthorn2112/pseuds/winterthorn2112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin, being the smart man that he is, drinks a ton of water. It's Texas. It's summer. It's hot.<br/>Unfortunately, he forgets the fact that his bladder is unable to hold too much liquid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood, Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pissful Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin was not a man who thought things beforehand. He never really got into the consequences of what could happen after his mighty decision. That's what would eventually get him into trouble, however. It was a hot sunny day in good old Texas, and each member found themselves feeling the heat. But, like the absolute genius he is, Gavin ended up bringing a whole damn gallon of water to work. And as chance had it, he downed the entire thing in a span of just fifteen minutes. It was basically 105 degrees, anyways... For the next hour or so was fine, but... He was really starting to feel those liquids building up deep in his bladder. It only took a few minutes before he was really clenching his legs. But you know what? He was gonna power through the recording...</p><p>Michael himself was practically sweating bullets. Sure he had gotten a recent haircut to combat the heat his poof of hair would absorb, but goddamn was Texas hot! It was only May and already the dreaded Texas heat was beginning to show her wrath. Michael himself had to bum some water from Gavin, but no amount of water could ever reduce the heat. Not to mention the most important terrible thing that had happened in the office...the A/C was broken...throughout the whole building. And everyone was dying and although they all wanted to just say fuck it and take the day off until the A/C was fixed, today was the day that all 9 of them were actually in the main office meaning that they didn't want to waste such a precious opportunity until either Geoff has to leave for LA for something or Gavin has to fly to England for something. So bearing with the heat was the best thing they could do and they all begrudgingly did all while 5 big fans were bumped up to the highest setting and doing their jobs.</p><p>Gavin luckily did have something that managed to distract him from the heat. But what that thing was only made his stay in the achievement office even more miserable. He had to piss. Like, really bad. But he was so fucking caught up in this GTA game that he couldn't even stop to do his business! Gavin would occasionally squirm around in his seat and let out a soft whine, squeezing his lips tight when he could see Michael look at him in the corner of his eye. This really sucked..</p><p>Michael watched the lad physically contort and twist this way and that. Michael knew without a shadow of a doubt that the idiot had to piss. All that water he had brought with him went straight to his bladder and now here Gavin was squirming and whining as if he were in pain. "Gotta go potty,</p><p>Gavvy Wavvy?" he mocked and heard Jeremy snicker at the tease and smirked at the hard glare Gavin gave him before it was washed away in a grimace.</p><p>Oh, great. Now everyone knew in the office that he had to take a leak. "Sod off!" Gavin grumbled rather sharply and egged up his playing skills to become a tad more competitive. At least as competitive as you can be with a full bladder.</p><p>Michael just laughed and stood up in his chair and pointed at the now focused, but still needed to pee badly Brit and pointed at him for everyone in the room to see. "Hey, everybody! Gavvy has to go potty! He's literally twisting his dick in a knot in an effort to not piss on himself!" he jeered.</p><p>"Michael!" Gavin was now in a full-blown piss rage, pressing his lips together just as hard as his legs. He felt like he was going to fucking burst! But damn, he really didn't feel like letting Michael win this battle.</p><p>Michael laughed at the comment and continued to taunt his friend. It was always so much fun to taunt Gavin for some reason. Though he knew that Gavin knew that the majority of the insults weren't really that harmful and Gavin always took them in stride, it was still so much fun to tease the shit out of him. And now that Gavin was squirming around trying not to pee in front of everyone, the urge to taunt him just increased ten-fold. And what was more...Michael was actually getting really excited as he watched Gavin squirm. Watching his face contort and watching those long legs of his twist in an effort to hold back the irresistible urge was honestly doing things to Michael "down there." Thankfully, none of the guys could see the erection he was getting from under his desk.</p><p>Gavin would nibble down on his bottom lip in an attempt to stifle his harsh whines as his bladder began to really bloat with the urine building up inside, clutching down onto his computer mouse as he tried to focus on anything else but the harsh sensation. He did feel a small trickle flow out from him and let out a sharp gasp, immediately sitting up from his chair. "I-I have to go!" Gavin quickly stuttered out and made a beeline out of the office room.</p><p>Michael and the others just laughed as they watched Gavin bolt out of the room. "That boy needs a fucking diaper" Jack laughed and then cursed as Ryan fucked him with his car and sent him into the ocean, "son of a bitch, Ryan!" "Wait, come back, Gavin!" Michael shouted out and laughed at the same time as he ran out the door after the British man.</p><p>Gavin could barely even walk properly with the way he kept his legs closed tight and whining out as each step caused his full bladder to threaten to give out. Hell, he couldn't even hear Michael catching up to him as he leaned against the wall for extra support. Why did the bathroom have to be so far away?</p><p>The sight of the British man trying to walk slowly to the bathroom while trying not to pee on himself was possibly the best thing his eyes laid on both for the comedy effect of it and the weirdly erotic look of it. And fuck, he felt his erection twitch in his pants at the thought of what Gavin's content pee face looked like. Would it be one of pure bliss after holding it for so long or would it be embarrassment at the fact that his best friend had to help him into the bathroom? Either way, the mere thought of it was getting him even more excited as he finally caught up to Gavin. "Come on, let's go, pissboy" he mocked as he wrapped his arm around Gavin's waist and led him to the bathroom.</p><p>Gavin pressed his shivering body up against Michael with soft whimpers leaving him at the pressure in his tight bladder, nibbling down on his bottom lip in pure embarrassment. "H-Hurry.. I can't hold on for much longer..!" He whined, his walking speed progressively becoming more slow.</p><p>Michael rolled his eyes and helped his friend into the men's room and helped him to the handicap stall and was gonna leave but...damn the urge to embarrass his friend was irresistible and all the urge was doing was making him hornier. With that thought in mind, Michael evilly smirked and locked them both inside the stall. And instead of letting poor Gavin pee in peace, Michael all but shoved his friend up against the wall.</p><p>This is certainly not the type of help he expected from the man. The sudden impact against the wall elicited a soft help from Gavin, another faint trickle gently sliding out down his leg. "MMichael! What--" He could barely form any words as the pressure in his bladder was soon becoming all too much. "A-Ah, shit, I-I gotta piss...!"</p><p>Michael just sneered at him and kept him against the wall, not letting him relieve himself no matter how much he was struggling. "Well piss then. Come on.  You gotta pee don't you? Then pee" he said firmly and if the shove against the wall didn't shock Gavin enough, then his best friend undoing his shorts must've been an even more surprise to his system.</p><p>Gavin was simply shocked. His mouth gaped open like a fish out of water, trembling weakly against the man as the pressure began to build up. "W-What? I'm still in my trousers!" Gavin whined in a pathetic manner, a scarlet blush coating his face. "Please, Michael..."</p><p>Michael smirked playfully and once his hand came into contact with something that was warm and flesh-like and growing wet by the second, he knew he hit the jackpot and he wrapped his hand around the length and pulled it out, his erection twitching again as he heard let out a startled gasp that was then followed by a soft moan as Michael now had his hand wrapped almost completely around the slender length. "Then go ahead, Gav. Piss all over your fucking self like a kid" he ordered and nearly moaned as he felt a trickle of urine pool in his hand.</p><p>"O-Oh, bloody.." Gavin's body tensed up beneath Michael's firm hold, looking down at the hands that held him. He could barely hold on any longer, and with a few loose shivers he opened up the floodgates. A hot stream of piss immediately began to spew out of his length along with a stray gasp, his eyes fluttering close in sweet satisfaction. Oh, it felt so nice... Gavin even released a gentle moan.</p><p>Michael's eyelids lowered heavy with lust and he let out husky breaths as he watched his friend piss all over himself, creating a dark stain in his salmon pink shorts and watching the urine streak down his legs and both dirty his converse shoes and create a yellow puddle under his feet. "There we go. Look at you. You're fucking 29 years old and yet your pissing all over yourself like a fucking kid" he taunted and couldn't keep his eyes off the blissful look on Gavin's face. Fuck, this was fucking hot.</p><p>All the forward taunting and Michael's sharp gaze sent a shiver down his body, looking down at the warm mess on his hairy legs. "A-Ah.. it's all over me.." Gavin whined, his watery eyes glancing up to stare at Michael in a submissive manner. "I... I'm so dirty.."</p><p>Fuck, the way Gavin said that made his fucking dick throb. And that look in his eyes was just so fucking hot and Michael let out soft breath as he watched Gavin continue to piss himself. Thankfully there was a drain in all of the stall floors in case a toilet flooded or something and/or something like this happened. Yet even though some of the piss was trickling down the drain, some was of it was still pooling at Gavin's feet. "Such a fucking dirty boy you are" he breathed out on a hot breath.</p><p>The Englishman squirmed around and wriggled up against his hand, loud huffs of breath escaping his mouth. "I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to, Michael. Ah.. now I've made a mess." Gavin's eyes were casted down to his pee-stained shoes, his face only becoming redder by the second.</p><p>Michael was just eating up this alluring sight of Gavin. Here Gavin Free was, Slo mo Guys Gavin</p><p>Free himself, standing here in a bathroom stall and fucking peeing all over his shorts and legs.</p><p>Fuck, Michael couldn't take it anymore and that embarrassed blushing face of his was turning Michael on more than he already was. As soon as the last bit of piss dribbled out, Michael immediately dropped to his knees in front of his friend, not caring that his jean clad knees were getting soaked from the puddle of piss.</p><p>Gavin instantly gasped out as Michael dropped down to become eye-level with his soaked crotch, his body shaking out in embarrassment. "A-Ah.. it's all over the floor, Michael! I'm... so gross." He whined, covering his burning face as to hide just how absolutely mortified and... aroused he was with the situation. It was pretty obvious by his hardening piss-covered cock.</p><p>Michael just ignored him and stared and licked his lips at the delightful sight of his best friend's dick that was still dribbling excess pee. Wanting to taste the source of it, Michael took hold to his friend's surprisingly thickening cock and leaned forward and just licked the head, moaning softly as he tasted the saltiness of the liquid that coated his head.</p><p>A shaky noise of submissive slipped out of Gavin at the warm contact, his legs shaking wildly beneath his soaked body. "M-Michael.. No, that's.." He could barely finish a coherent sentence before he released a filthy groan, letting his hand fall back against the bathroom wall.</p><p>Michael moaned as he let his tongue lick all over the warm salty length, pulling the foreskin back to really get at Gavin's full length, smirking at the breathy word that sounded like his name as</p><p>Michael tongue the slit that was bitter from the pee and the precum that was beginning to seep out. Wanting to taste more of the delicious looking cock, Michael wrapped his plump lips around the head and slowly began to work his mouth all the way down the throbbing cock, his lips having to stretch a bit to take in the surprisingly girthy shaft. Though Gavin was a bit above the average dick size, he was still packing some girth that would probably feel incredible inside someone's ass or pussy.</p><p>Poor Gavin has never been exposed to this type of... treatment before. It shook it right to the core to think of how dirty it must seem, having Michael lick off all of the excess piss off his length like frosting on a cupcake. It was so gross yet so fucking hot? Gavin wasn't sure how to feel about it yeet. "M-Michael... just a little lower now.. Yes, just like that.."</p><p>Michael muffled out a chuckle but nonetheless obeyed as he made his way down the shaft, pausing every now and then to swallow around the length and let his tongue play with the underside much to Gavin's pleasure by the sultry praise Michael received. The New Jerseyan stuffed the cock completely into his mouth, gagging a little as the plump head pushed against the back of his throat.</p><p>Once all of his cock was enveloped in that delicious warmth, Gavin released a heavy sigh of pleasure. It should be a damn crime for Michael to be so good at deep-throating, yet here he was taking Gavin all the way down to the hilt. And damn, did it feel good. "A-Ahhh... Michael-boi~" Gavin would purr out his praise, gently thrusting down into the man's throat.</p><p>Now it was Michael's turn to be surprised as he choked a little as the cock deep down his throat began to move. To avoid his glasses getting dirtied or messed up in the process, Michael swiftly took them off and placed them a good feet away from the pee puddle and once he was sure his glasses were safe, Michael turned his attention back to the matter at hand er rather the matter in his mouth.</p><p>Gavin would gently grind his hips up against that warm tongue that worked wonders against his salty cock, feeling the urine around his thighs begin to change in temperature to something much colder. It only reminded him of how he got here in the first place, and oh that made him moan. "I-I'm such a dirty, dirty boy, aren't I? I made such a bloody mess...~"</p><p>Michael breathed out a laugh through his nose and felt his erection twitch at the filthy words pouring out of Gavin's mouth. Pulling his mouth for a bit and licking the strings of saliva attaching his lip to the head, Michael stared up at Gavin both having the expression of pure lust and arousal as he licked all over the twitching length. "You goddamn right you are, boi. Made a fucking mess all over your shorts and I fucking doubt you don't have a change of clothes do you?" he teased as his hand pumped up and down his friend's length, wrapping his mouth back around the tasty cock and let his mouth and hand work in conjunction with each other.</p><p>"A-Ah, no.. I-I don't." It only just kicked in that Gavin would have to stick with the piss-soaked salmon shorts until he could find himself something else to where. But did that matter right now? Absolutely not. Gavin was too busy thrusting into that beautiful warmth that was Michael's mouth, his hips stuttering with every flick against the slit of his cock. "O-Oh, Michael.. D-Do dirty boys still get a nice knob up their ass? I need it so bad~"</p><p>Michael's eyes shot open in surprise at the request and he stared back up at Gavin who was grinning down at him with a cheeky smile. "You sure? You really want me to fuck you now? Right here?" he asked as he pulled off his friend's dick. He wasn't really certain that all this was going to lead to an assfucking, but damn did his dick throb at the thought of finally fucking his best friend after so long.</p><p>Gavin let out a huffy whine and grinded his hips up into the air in a desperate motion. "F-Fuck.. I-I know you have a bloody wife and.. and we've been friends for a while but there is no fucking way I am leaving this bathroom without getting shagged!" Gavin growled out, his face covered in a red blush. "P-Please... Oh shit, shove my face into my own piss while you do it!"</p><p>Michael let out the loudest groan he could muster as he shot up onto his feet and grabbed Gavin's face and pulled him into a rough kiss, perhaps the first ever kiss the two have ever shared with each other (besides drunken kisses, but those probably didn't count cause he and Gavin didn't remember them). And fuck was Gavin's lips soft as they mingled with his.</p><p>Gavin was definitely taken back by the kiss at first, but soon his horny mind was forcing him back to accept Michael's plump lips. He's always wanted to know what those lips felt like. Hell, he's always stared at them from afar and wondered how they managed to look like a perfect little cat mouth. Needless to say, Gavin was rubbing up against Michael like a horny dog and was already getting into position on his hands and knees.</p><p>Michael bit his lip and groaned at the tantalizing posture of his best friend and despite the fact that Gavin was like this and practically begging for his cock, he was still wearing his piss covered shorts. Michael will just have to fix that. Dropping down behind him, Michael gripped the waistband of the ruined shorts and gently tugged them and Gavin's meundies underwear off and down his thighs, swearing erotically at the sight of Gavin's surprisingly plump ass. "Jesus, Gavvy" he murmured as he couldn't help but cop a feel and let his hands grope and rub and squeeze the thick cheeks.</p><p>Just the squeezing alone had him shivering wildly beneath the man, eagerly thrusting up against his hands as if he were begging for more contact. And hell, he really was. "Oooh, Michael...</p><p>Please, finger me, boi..~"</p><p>Fuck, Michael couldn't stand to be confined in his pants anymore. Removing his hands from the delightful display, Michael swiftly undid his belt and undid his jeans before just all but shoving them down enough with his boxers to release his throbbing thick and long meat. Unlike Gavin, Michael was seriously packing despite the small dick jokes he liked to make about himself sometimes. MIchael beat Gavin in both length and girth and he would now always brag about the fact that he was bigger. But, that was after. For now, all he wanted to do was fuck the life out of his piss smelling coworker. "Fuck, you're making my dick so hard, boi"  he groaned as he wrapped his hand around himself and pumped his hand up and down the thick shaft.</p><p>Gavin let out a huffy breath of aroused air, grinning eagerly at him until he let his eyes fall onto that glorious cock and practically moaned out at the sight. "God damn, boi... You're so bloody big you might split me in half." Gavin was already pumping one of his wet fingers into his hole, seeing that Michael wasn't going to stretch him out any time soon.</p><p>Michael hummed in appreciation as he watched his best friend finger himself, lovingly watching the way the rim clung to Gavin's finger. "Yeah, that's a good boy. Yeah, just like that. Stretch your pretty ass out for me" he moaned out as he reached one hand out to spread one of Gavin's cheek and continued to watch and groaned as he watched Gavin add another finger into his ass.</p><p>Fingering himself alone was enough to get Gavin all whiney and flustered, eagerly picking up speed at his fingers roughly started to pound into his tight hole. Of course he's done this before, but... it certainly has been a while. "Oooh, boi... I need your thick knob in my ass so bad. My little ass is so fucking tight. Gonna need you to stretch it out for me.."</p><p>Michael breathed heavily as he watched the erotic scene. It was probably one of the hottest thing his eyes has ever laid on and fuck did Michael wish his phone was with him so he could record this precious moment. Even though both he and Geoff liked to make fun of the fact that Gavin liked to have fingers up his ass, only Michael got the absolute privilege of seeing the sexy sight first hand. "Jesus fuck, boi" he murmured as his spit slick hand continued to pleasure his own length that was eagerly awaiting to be inside his best friend, "You really want me, huh? Does the little slut want me to fuck him, huh? Does the pissy little slut want me?"</p><p>Just the teasing alone had Gavin grinding up into his skinny fingers, and he knew damn well that they could never satisfy him quite like a good cock could. "O-Oh, Michael... give it to me, boi." He would breathe out and slid his fingers out to show off his gaping hole, spreading his cheeks aside to give Michael a better view. "Treat me like the dirty whore I am~"</p><p>Michael groaned with unrestrained need at the sight of that hole spread nice and wide for him. "Yeah. You want my cock don't you you dirty bitch?" he murmured dirtily as he reached over and all but shoved Gavin's face into the puddle of piss he created and lined his plump head with the other hand, "gonna give it to you like the filthy cunt you are." And without wanting to make either of them wait any longer than needed be, Michael roughly shoved himself balls deep into his best friend, stuffing his fat cock as deep as it could go and groaned at the deliciously tight heat surrounding him.</p><p>All of the sensations surrounding him at once had Gavin bursting with all sorts of noises, all of which being very pleased. Having his face stuffed against the absolutely filthy floor only fueled that idea of just how dirty Gavin was with this new-found kink, hastily grinding back onto Michael's cock. "O-Oh.. oh Michael.. I'm soooo dirty..~ Fuck my arse nice and hard, a gross little whore like me doesn't deserve any pity."</p><p>Puffing out a husky laugh and laying a firm swat on his rear, Michael clawed into Gavin's waist and instantly began roughly slamming into him, the thought of slowing down or being gentle not even making itself known to him. No, he didn't want to be gentle. For one, they didn't have much time cause they've been in the bathroom for too long now and two, both he and Gavin wanted this kind of pace. And who was he to deny his best friend/lover (he didn't know what to refer Gavin as) that pleasure.</p><p>No doubt they had to really hurry it up unless they wanted to be found assfucking each other in a pool of piss. It's not as if any of the office members would be too surprised of the situation, anyways. Gavin eagerly moaned and cried out against the puddle of his own urine as he took the pounding with great greed, blowing soft bubbles into the liquid. Yeah, this was gross, but also really fucking hot.</p><p>"Fuckin dirty boy. Such a filthy bitch you are rubbing your own face in your goddamn piss"</p><p>Michael sneered breathlessly as he fucked the shit out of his best friend, "fucking dirty little slut." WIth that, Michael swatted Gavin's ass again and accidentally let out a loud growl as he hammered even harder into the sexed out British lad. They both were very appreciative of the fact that the bathroom, much like their office, had soundproof walls cause otherwise people walking by would definitely hear them going at it right here in the stall in a puddle of urine.</p><p>God, the growl he let out was so fucking hot. Gavin found himself clawing at the bathroom floor with undeniably slutty noises escaping him the more he was pounded into, eyes rolled back into his skull as he was given the fucking of his life. Damn, this guy really knew how to fuck. Lindsay was a lucky woman. Gavin pressed his hips back further as if to swallow up more of that delicious length. "Mooooore! G-Gimme more!~"</p><p>Michael smirked and let out another breathy laugh at the whorish plea. Knee walking a bit closer until his hips were pressing against those plump cheeks of his best friend and delivering another harsh thrust, he was rewarded by the sluttiest cry he had ever heard Gavin let out as he knew he had hit something incredibly deep. "Filthy cunt" he gruffed out as he tightened his grip on Gavin's head and hip simultaneously and ruthlessly slammed into the squeezing walls, getting even more turned out at the thunderous skin against skin noise rung all around the bathroom.</p><p>Gavin was taken by surprise by the sudden thrust into his neglected prostate, his head suddenly lifting off the ground as a series of heated gasps left him. It just felt soooo good! The Englishman found himself losing grip on reality and the floor itself as his front-body fell back into the sticky yellow puddle, body twitching rapidly as the pleasure overcame his body. "O-Oh, Godddd...~"</p><p>Michael puffed out breathless grunts and sultry swears as he absolutely gave it to his friend. "Fucking so goddamn tight, baby" he panted out as he swatted Gavin's rear again and tenderly groped the thick flesh, "and you've got a nice ass. Fuckin so good for me aren't you, boi?"</p><p>He couldn't even keep his eyes out from behind his skull, the pleasure wracking through him that it was impossible not to have them fly back in delight. "O-Ouhhh, fffuck!~" He pitifully cried out, hole clamping around Michael's dick with each strike to his sweet spot. "Y-Yes! Oh, holy shit!</p><p>You're so fffucking good, boiii!~"</p><p>Growling out a delighted noise, Michael yanked up Gavin by his hair and roughly turned his head around and pressed his lips against Gavin's again, shoving his tongue deep into his mouth, moaning as he tasted the piss on his lips. The two breathlessly made out like that, both panting heavily into each other's mouths as their tongues fought one another.</p><p>As fate would have it, Gavin was soon approaching his very powerful orgasm that was building up deep within his core like a volcanic eruption. Michael has probably never seen his close friend with such a lewd expression until he had his cock stuffed up his ass and was there to witness it firsthand. He truly looked like a slut. "O-Oh! A-Ah, I'm-- Nhg! C-Cummingggg!~"</p><p>Michael laughed breathlessly and instead of letting his friend cum, Michael did the cheekiest thing he could do in this very moment and against his better judgement...he stopped. And fuck, was the whine that Gavin let out the hottest thing that had ever come out of his mouth.</p><p>Oh, this fucker. This cheeky Jersey fucker... Of course he had to stop when Gavin needed it most. He was not happy. Immediately, Gavin began to whine and whimper out like a baby pup begging for its mother's milk, looking back at Michael with wide watery eyes. "M-Michael... Michael please..." His voice had dropped to a hoarse whisper, his cockhead now flushed to a hue of purple.</p><p>He needed to cum so badly.</p><p>Michael chuckled and wrapped his hand around Gavin's hard length, loving the stuttery moan he elicited from him as Michael slowly stroked his dick. "You wanna cum don't you, boi? You really need it that bad, huh? I don't even think a dirty boy such as yourself even deserves to cum" he chastised and almost pulled out all the way until the head was kissing the stretched out rim.</p><p>This was torture! Gavin could barely even hold himself back. Knowing the consequences but choosing to ignore them, Gavin forced his hips back to take in the rest of Michael's delicious cocks and instead began to fuck himself on it like a horny rabbit. He didn't even care at this point when his focus was on that amazing stretch in his ass and how so, so close he was to cumming. Almost there...</p><p>Michael let out a stuttery groan as Gavin instead of waiting to be told that he could come, just outright started fucking his own self. "Oh no you don't asshole" he scolded and wshoved Gavin's face back into the puddle and all but yanked his cock completely out, smirking at the pathetic whine his best friend let out.</p><p>"Oh, God, what do you want from me!" Gavin practically screeched out in pure agony, even if he wasn't in actual pain. He was just so fucking desperate for the fucking to resume. His hips would try to thrust back in order to find an object to penetrate his poor lonely ass but alas, he found nothing.</p><p>"Damn, you're fucking needy, Gavvy" he snickered as he thrust two fingers into Gavin knowing damn well that wasn't what Gavin wanted, "come on. Beg for it. Since you love my dick up your ass so much, then why don't you be a good little whore and beg."</p><p>The fingers only gave him just a mere inkling of what the man truly wanted. He greedily took the digits in and thrusted back against them before finding them a bit too meager and fell right into Michael's trap. "Hnnn..! G-God, just give me your fucking knob, you brute! S-Stop, mhh, teasing and just put it in... fffuck me until I'm stuffed full of your hot cum! It's all I want! Please!~"</p><p>Michael cheekily laughed as he added a third finger into Gavin's, curling them up and searching for that sensitive spot his cock had hit earlier. "Come on, boi. Keep begging for it. Tell me how good it makes your ass feel" he continued to taunt, using his other hand to stroke his dick.</p><p>"Fuuuuck!" Gavin was in hell. This was no doubt what hell was like. He was so god damn horny and Michael was... well, he was acting like Michael. It infuriated him to no end when all he wanted was that sweet, sweet dick in his ass. He went for a different route instead. Gavin looked up from over his shoulders and gave Michael a look an innocence and hunger, eyes wide with gentle tears in them and his bottom lip puffed out in a pout. "M-Micooool...~"</p><p>Michael nearly came right there at that pleading look and all that look meant was that Gavin oh so desperately needed his cock. "Come on, baby" he murmured as he withdrew his fingers and placed the head of his cock at the stretched out hole, "tell me again. Tell me what you want."</p><p>Gavin saw his strong exterior already begin to break a bit, as he knew that resisting a face like his was futile. He intensified the watery, innocent look in his big green eyes and released a little whine, nibbling along on his bottom lip. "M-Micool... please.. no more teasing."</p><p>Fuck, Michael couldn't hold back any longer. Putting a firm clawed grip around his small hips, Michael plunged back into the depths of his friend, both letting out an airy moan at the returning feeling of one another. "Jesus fuck, Gavvy" he gruffed out and immediately resumed his punishing thrusts, not stopping any time soon.</p><p>That was his breaking point? Giving him a pleading look was all it took to get something? Gavin made a mental note before resting his body to enjoy the rough treatment. He thoroughly enjoyed the reaction he got with that look he gave Michael and decided to stick with that innocent exterior. "M-Micoool! A-Ah...Mhh!" He released high-pitched noises with every thrust into his already abused hole, looking back to give Michael that same innocent look that seemed to bring out the desperate side of him.</p><p>Michael let breathy grunts and incoherent phrases that sounded like Gavin's name as he drilled deep into his friend. The older lad cast a look down and spread Gavin's cheeks apart a bit and groaned lustfully as he watched his cock fly in and out of the tight hole, loving the way the ring of muscle clung to his length as if it didn't want his dick to leave.</p><p>Gavin dropped the act and frowned a bit when he wasn't getting the attention he oh so wanted.</p><p>Now it was Michael's turn to face punishment. Sitting up on his knees, Gavin promptly slid off of Michael's punishing dick and settled back on his rump to stare up at him with a soft smirk on his</p><p>lips.</p><p>Michael let out a frustrated growl as the delicious feeling was gone and now the cheeky son of a bitch was now staring at him with an equally cheeky smile. "Gavin, are you fucking serious? You were begging for my dick and now you're pulling this shit" he griped as he wrapped his hand around his length and instead started pleasuring himself this time.</p><p>"But you were so mean to me, Michael!" Gavin pouted out, purposely shoving two fingers inside of him to thrust in and out of his relatively stretched hole. Michael was always the one to tease him. Now it was Gavin's turn. "Aw, is little Micool all frustrated now?" He purred, noting the expression on the other's face.</p><p>Michael let out another growl of frustration as he watched Gavin be the teasing little shit that he always was. Feeling his self-control slipping, Michael reached over and shoved Gavin's face back into the sticky yellow puddle with one hand and yanked Gavin's fingers out of his ass with the other. "We don't have fucking time for this" he grumbled as he steadied his cock and slammed back in, loving the screech Gavin let out at the sudden penetration. Keeping a firm grip on the back of Gavin's neck to prevent him from moving at all, Michael turned his previously hard thrusts into ones that were just downright brutal, grunting like a savage animal as he fucked into Gavin with everything he got.</p><p>Perhaps he made a mistake... The stinging pain in his rump from the harsh thrusts against his skin was intense, but the drilling into his prostate easily overrode the pain he felt. This is what he oh so loved about the animalistic side of Michael. When he gets going, there's no stopping him. Gavin squawked and squealed with the rough treatment given to his poor ass, looking up at him with hazy eyes.</p><p>"Fucker trying to fucking tease me, huh?" he taunted as he absolutely slammed furiously into Gavin's ass. He paused for a bit to spit on the exposed part of his cock and slammed it back in, groaning as the saliva eased the ferocious thrusts he was giving to his friend.</p><p>At least he was generous enough to make it a bit easier. Gavin would cry out with the intensity of the thrusts and rolled his eyes back with a sudden slam into his prostate, only reminding him of how close he was to his orgasm. "J-Just like that! Oh, fuck me!~"</p><p>Michael hung his back and clenched his eyes close as his body was under the complete pleasure off his cock ramming through Gavin's walls. Fuck, he was getting close too. That fire that had been building up was now starting to grow into an uncontrolled forest fire and with the way Gavin was clenching up around him and the way he could feel his cock swell with the need, he oh so desperately needed to cum.</p><p>Gavin was just hanging over the edge of his own powerful orgasm, some of his own piss leaking into his mouth as it gaped open to release heavy moans against the bathroom floor. God, he was so fucking close. Just a bit more... His pleasurable ride to orgasm was promptly shut off when the sound of the bathroom door opening caused both men to stop what they were doing, freezing in fear. "What the fuck are you two doing?" It was Ryan's voice.</p><p>Michael paused and whipped his head back around to the direction of the door. Thankfully the door to the stall they were in was locked, but that still didn't ease the edge of getting caught by none other than Haywood himself. "N-Nothing, Ryan! I'm just in here taking a shit!" he shouted back</p><p>and silently shushed Gavin as he sucked in a surprised breath.</p><p>"That's actually the shittiest lie I've ever heard. Do you think the rest of the office can't hear you guys going at it in the bathroom?" The man sneered out, banging at the stall door which only caused Gavin to yelp out. How was he supposed to keep quiet when he had Michael's thick dick pressed up right against his prostate?</p><p>If Michael's face was red from the exertion, than being caught fucking his best friend in the men's bathroom while said friend still had piss covered shorts just made his face burn. "J-Just give us a minute, okay?1" he shouted back.</p><p>Damn, he really thought the bathroom was completely soundproof...guess not apparently.</p><p>"How long does it take to bust a load? Are you two like old men when you fuck?" Ryan sneered out, banging against the stall door once more. Gavin sincerely did not want that door to open, revealing his situation full-force. Cock up his ass and face pressed right up against a puddle of piss.</p><p>His piss, to be specific.</p><p>Michael growled at the door again and in retaliation for Ryan interrupting them, he roughly slammed his hips into Gavin again, smirking as he elicited a yelp from the British man. "What, you jealous? You wanna join in or something, you fucking creep?" he taunted as he thrust into Gavin again and again.</p><p>If the door was open, then the two would no doubt notice the soft blush forming over Ryan's face as he listened behind the door. "J-Jesus Christ..." He puffed out, hearing the soft slaps of skin and</p><p>Gavin's own hoarse moaning. "A-Ah, Michael... h-he can hear us!"</p><p>But, Michael's attention was focused on the man behind the door who was either getting off to this or getting hella embarrassed at the fact that his coworkers were seriously doing this in the bathroom. "So, what's it gonna be, Rye bread? You just gonna stand there and creep on us or are you gonna fucking leave? Which is it?" he breathed out and cursed as Gavin clenched around him.</p><p>A moment of silence settled heavy in the air around the two, Gavin looking down at Ryan's shoes with wide nervous eyes. Suddenly, the sound of a zipper could be heard behind the door along with a deep groan. Gavin nearly smirked at that. Of course Ryan was into shit like this.</p><p>Michael heard it to and he beamed a wide smile as he knew Ryan, dirty old Ryan Haywood himself, was getting his rocks off to this. Well, Michael was more than happy to let him get a full view of the show. Pausing and pulling himself out much to the discretion of Gavin, Michael stood up and walked over to the door and unlatched it and pulled it open, Smiling as he came face to with the tall Georgian man himself with his impressive dick out and blushing face to match. "Well, come on in here. Don't mind the mess" he greeted, watching as Ryan tried to avert his eyes away from Michael's exposed length.</p><p>No doubt was Ryan also getting off to the extreme mess around the quivering Brit, looking down as he released a softened groan at the sight of Gavin's gaping hole. "You really did a number on him, huh Michael?" He breathed out, gently stroking his thickening dick as he watched Gavin tried to hide his exposed body in a flustered manner.</p><p>Michael chuckled and closed and locked the door behind him and took his place back behind Gavin and shoved his dick back inside, smirking at the whorish yell Gavin let out. "This was all him, Rye. He made the mess" he snickered as he resumed his thrusts. Fuck, now this was extremely hot. Not only was Michael fucking his best friend, but now their coworker, the Mad King himself, was now standing beside them and getting off to the lewd scene.</p><p>"Damn... pissed all over himself like a god damn child?" Ryan's breath came out in rushed huffs of air as he slowly stroked himself to his two friends going at it like dogs on the dirty bathroom floor.</p><p>Gavin himself thought he couldn't get any more embarrassed, but of course he was wrong. "NNhh! Michael!~"</p><p>Michael breathed out a laugh at the filthy words. "He's just a dirty little whore ain't he?" he teased and looked over at the older man and then Michael's eyes locked onto the Georgian man's thick cock and fuck why did it look tasty to Michael. Michael couldn't stop staring at it, licking his lips as his eyes traced the criss-crossed veins and eyed the reddish hue that surrounded the thick head. "Hey, Rye. L-Lemme suck you off" he breathed out, not stopping the punishing thrusts he was giving his best friend.</p><p>Gavin was taken back by Michael's sudden thirst for the other man in the stall with them, letting out soft yelps and moans at the rough thrusts. Ryan, however, simply smirked down at Michael and walked over to press the head of his cock against Michael's plump lips. "See something you like, Jones? Go ahead, let me see you put those pretty lips to work."</p><p>Michael was more than willing to obliged him. Letting his tongue lick the thick head, Michael eagerly wrapped his lips around the head and suckled on the warm flesh, moaning as he worked his lips down the broad shaft. Compared to both he and Gavin, Ryan was definitely bigger dick wise. Now, Michael really felt his lips stretch as he tried to work the entire thing into his mouth.</p><p>Of course Ryan would make the common dick joke here and there, but when it really came to his size, he really wasn't lying. This man was at least packing a good nine inches of pure girth, and even Gavin found himself staring. "O-Oh, bloody hell, Ryan.." Gavin breathed out, eagerly eyeing his heavy sack. Ryan seemed to quickly notice the heavy eyes that were pointed right at his groin, glancing down to see Gavin eyeing him like a plate of delicious treats. And in reality, Ryan's dick truly was a treat. "See something you like, Nose of England? Why don't you come over here and get a taste?" He would purr out in that gruff voice of his, causing Gavin to roughly shiver and slip off of Michael's own length, scooting over to nuzzle up against Ryan's musky sack. "Fuck... if I knew you two were gonna worship my dick and balls, I would've came in here sooner."</p><p>Michael scooted over a bit and let Gavin take his place next to him as they both pleased Ryan's cock with their mouths. While Michael diligently worked on the gloriously thick girth, the British man paid more attention to the older man's balls. Which made sense to Michael considering Gavin's shit gag reflex. Michael, on the other hand, had none and had no trouble in letting the fat head push against his throat.</p><p>Ryan hasn't been served like this since... well, he's never quite had an experience like this before. But holy hell was it something. Michael's rough deep-throwing coupled with the gentle sucks and nips to his heavy balls all came together to cause Ryan to groan out from clenched teeth, sweat beading on his forehead. "God damn, look at you two..."</p><p>Not wanting to leave Gavin empty, Michael thrusts three fingers deep into Gavin's hole and began pounding them inside the gaping hole, smirking around Ryan's cock as the British man yelped a bit at the surprise contact. But that noise of shock quickly melted into a sultry moan as Gavin's ass was finally being serviced.</p><p>Ryan's attention soon averted down to Gavin, watching as his face scrunched up into that of pure pleasure as his ass was pounded into by beautiful thick fingers. God, that was a beautiful sight.</p><p>Gavin momentarily opened his eyes up to look at Ryan and gently whimpered out with a thick part of his sack sucked into his warm mouth, Ryan's lips twitching up into a smirk. "Hey, Michael... do you think Gav can handle two dicks at once?"</p><p>Michael's and Gavin's ears perked up at the suggestion and he shot his eyes up to look up at the towering man that both he and Gavin were currently pleasing. The Jersey man pulled off and gave the thick head a playful lick and looked over at Gavin who looked like he was both considering and denying the offer. "What do you say, Gav? Want both of us?" he asked and crooked his fingers up, smirking as Gavin's thought process was interrupted by Michael jabbing at his prostate.</p><p>It certainly wasn't helping his decision making. Gavin's hips gently grinded back on those lovely fingers, letting it help him aid in making his thoughts. Going over it for a few more seconds, he finally looked up at the both of them with a flustered grin. "S-Sure?" The anxiety was present in his voice, but excitement shown brightly in his eyes. Ryan smirked a bit and made eye contact with the Jersey man on his knees. "Alright, let's get the Brit down into position."</p><p>Michael breathed out a laugh and got up and lied his back down on the cleaner side of the stall, wrapping his hand around his length. "Well, get up here then, boi" he murmured as he stroked his length, eagerly awaiting to be inside his best friend without anymore interruptions. Hopefully.</p><p>Gavin instantly perked up at the change of position and crawled over like a hungry wolf, straddling over his hips with a sheepish grin. Ryan quickly followed behind the two and settled down behind the Brit, chuckling a bit at the surprised squawk he let out when Ryan placed his hands on Gavin's hips. "Alright, Jones. Go ahead and slide in."</p><p>Michael didn't need to be told twice. As soon as Gavin's gaping ass was on top of him, the older lad lined his head with Gavin's hole and sank his cock in all the way, both he and Gavin swearing at the delicious feeling. But, Michael knew that there was more in store for his best friend and with that, he spread Gavin's cheeks apart for Ryan.</p><p>Ryan instantly began to scoot up to line his own bulbous cockhead to Gavin's stuffed hole, or atleast where there was a bit of room. Spitting onto the area as a crude form of lube, Ryan slowly began to sink inside of Gavin's awaiting hole with mouth gaping open in a shaky sigh. Gavin, needless to say, was not prepared for the stretch. "O-Oh, shit!" He gasped out, clawing at Michael's shoulders as he was forced to take in even more girth.</p><p>Michael silently shushed him and reached his hand around and stroked Gavin's half hard length. "Just breathe, just breathe" he murmured as Gain gritted his teeth as he took more of the thick length.</p><p>It nearly felt as if he were being stretched in half! "A-Ah..!" Gavin finally released a sudden noise when Ryan managed to shove in his cockhead, the Brit looking over his shoulder to stare at Ryan with wide eyes. "See? You're fine, just relax.." Ryan murmured, rubbing his thumb against Gavin's hip as he slowly began to push in.</p><p>Gavin let out gentle breaths through his nostrils as he slowly took in more of the thick length, nuzzling up against Michael to seek out comfort. God, this really stung... Ryan spat more onto his length which helped him ease more into Gavin's tight hole. "F-Fuck.. I thought you might have stretched him out a bit more than this, Michael.. Help your boi out."</p><p>Michael nodded and turned Gavin's head and pressed his lips to his again and kept on stroking his dick through the process, letting his thumb play with the leaking head. He knew this was hurting Gavin a bit and though he wanted them to slow down, they were also STILL in the bathroom and had been in here for a good while. "Just bear with it, boi" he murmured and continued to kiss him, swallowing the soft pained noises Gavin was making.</p><p>Ryan bit down on his lip and let out a huffy yet irritated breath. "Alright, let's just get this over with." And before Gavin could question what the man meant, he released a squawk of surprise as Ryan promptly shoved the rest of his dick inside of the man. "Ahh, see that wasn't so hard!" He purred out, watching Gavin's wide eyes begin to fill with pained tears. "Oh, don't start crying. You wanted this, and you guys have been in here for like, a fucking hour. We might as well get it over with."</p><p>Though Ryan was right in the fact that they needed to get this over with, Michael still frowned as he could see tears in Gavin's eyes. "Easy easy. Relax for us, babe" he murmured as he increased his strokes and gently pet Gavin's rear to ease him.</p><p>Michael was more comforting when it came to pain, but Ryan? He wasn't having any of this soft act. He came here for a good fucking, and that's exactly what he was going to get. "Quit your whining and take it, bitch.." Ryan snarled out, cupping a hand over Gavin's mouth as he began to roughly thrust into the, albeit bloody, tight hole that sent shockwaves of pleasure up Ryan's spine. Gavin wasn't having any of it and whined out loudly against Ryan's hand, eyes scrunched up in pain as he was split open from the inside.</p><p>Michael gasped as though he couldn't see what Ryan was seeing from his end, Michael could no doubt feel something warm and wet that was trickling down his own length that was still buried deep inside Gavin. "Jesus, Ryan!" he nearly shouted out, but he quieted down to a groan in delight as the thick shaft was rubbing against his own. Michael, though he felt a tad bit bad for Gavin as he gazed into his pained face, he knew that this was going to be the outcome one way or the other. "Just try to bear with it, Gav. Just relax" he tried to soothe his friend as his hand continued to do it's damndest in pleasuring his friend as much as possible.</p><p>Gavin let out a pathetic whine out from his throat and gently nuzzled closer to Michael as if he were trying to get away from the rough thrusts. Ryan wasn't going to let that happen. He yanked Gavin's head up by the roots of his hair and only roughened his pace, licking his lips as he looked down to see the red liquid coat his dick. "Yeah, that's it. Fucking take it you whore.." Ryan huffed, Gavin's eyes wide and full of tears as he stared at Michael with tiny squawks escaping him behind Ryan's hand.</p><p>Gavin only agreed since he didn't really expect the experience to be all this.. rough. But he'd be lying if he didn't say that this hurt so fucking bad. Gavin would whine and cry out against Ryan's large hand, stray tears dripping onto Michael's chest as he was roughly fucked into by two thick cocks at once, more of his own blood dribbling down onto the floor beneath him. "Hear those cute noises, Jones? That's the sound of a little bitch taking what he deserves.." Ryan snarled, his other hand spreading aside Gavin's cheek.</p><p>Fuck, as much as Michael hated to admit it, this was actually turning him on and the dirty words that were spilling out of Ryan's mouth was getting him even more excited than when he watched Gavin piss all over himself. Murmuring a soft apology to his friend, Michael kept his hand on Gavin's cock as he too began to thrust roughly up into Gavin's leaking hole, at least thankful that there was something lubricating his friend's ass. Though, he kinda wished blood wasn't the alternative.</p><p>Luckily, Gavin was getting a bit use to the treatment now. He just didn't expect it to go like this.</p><p>Each pounding into his bloody leaking ass had the Brit crying out in pain and slight pleasure as he now had to handle two dicks pressing into his prostate. Tears continued flowing out of his eyes and onto Michael's chest, looking him dead in the eyes with his own looking shocked and pained. But did Ryan care about how much it hurt? Nah. In fact, that painful aspect only turned him on even more. "So fucking pathetic, Gav... Look your best friend in the eyes as you get your ass fucked by two thick cocks. Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it? I'm not gonna fucking stop until your ass is gushing blood and my cum."</p><p>"Jesus. You're such a fucking asshole, Rye" Michael breathlessly chided as he fucked up into Gavin with each pull out of Ryan's cock, both simultaneously working on their own pattern: Ryan pushed in and Michael pulled out. Michael pushed in and Ryan pulled out. Though Michael knew that Gavin wasn't really liking the pain he was receiving, the dick in Michael's hand was definitely saying otherwise by just how much it was hardening. And fuck, the noises that were spilling out of Gavin. Yes, they were still whines and whimpers of pain, but they were slowly morphing into those slutty moans Gavin let out earlier.</p><p>Sometimes you have to go through a bit of pain to get to where you desire. And right now, Gavin could feel that burning pleasure develop in his ass as the thrusts took on a faster pace. "Mhhf.. Mhh!" Gavin cried out rather loudly against Ryan's hand when the two men thrusted in at once, striking him right where it mattered and shivered violently. Ryan grinned almost immediately, lifting his hand away from Gavin's mouth. "God, you're such a fucking slut, Gavvy... Taking both of our dicks up your bleeding ass and you still manage to whine like a little whore. Even Jones over here doesn't fucking care about your pain. Your ass is the only thing we want. Quit your crying, shut up, and take it like a man instead of a little bitch." Once Ryan was done ranting, he grasped</p><p>Gavin's hair and roughly yanked his head up, living in the yelp the man let out. "Alright, Michael.</p><p>Let's go to town on this ass..."</p><p>Michael grunted in response and upon locking eyes with Ryan and both sharing a knowing look, the two both clawed Gavin's hips and both simultaneously began fucking the absolute shit out of Gavin's ass. Michael was quick to silence Gavin's mouth by covering it with his hand, but it did nothing to muffle the slutty sounds emitting from his mouth as the gent and the lad gave it to Gavin as hard as they could.</p><p>Gavin.. was in a state of shock. His wide eyes rolled back into his head as the wild thrusts into his ass only became more pleasurable by the second. He's never felt anything like it! Gavin would sob out and cry against Michael's hand as the pounding from two thick cocks only seemed to get stronger and stronger. Ryan nearly came just from the sight alone, as all three of the men were finally getting enough stimulation to bring them close to cumming.</p><p>Michael was wholeheartedly enjoying this from his side. Not only was the feeling of pushing into Gavin's ass the best feeling the world, the feeling of Ryan's thick cock rubbing against his was possibly the best kind of friction. "Fuckin shit" Michael panted out, fully enjoying the skin slapping against sound that rung around the bathroom. By now, he was definitely sure that all the guys could hear them from the office. Though the bathroom wasn't that close to the office, they were still pretty close that every noise and dirty word could be listened to by either Lindsay or Jack.</p><p>"Fuuuck, Gav's got a great ass.." Ryan huffed out in a breathy manner, gripping onto the man's cheeks to begin a much rougher change of pace. Gavin was just sitting there to take all of it once the pain subsided and was full-on crying out in slutty delight, his skinny length dribbling with precum onto Michael's stomach.</p><p>At that, Gavin's whorish screams began to get increasingly louder. To at least quiet them down a bit, Michael pulled Gavin's head down and pulled him into a rough kiss, letting out shushing noises in between the kisses.</p><p>How was Gavin suppose to be quiet when he had two of the biggest cocks stuffed up in his ass? Gavin weakly moaned and cried out against Michael's lips, his hands gripping shakily at said man's shirt as he held on for the ride. Meanwhile, Ryan wasn't giving him any mercy. He would plow into him from behind and nibble along his bottom lip at the sight, letting out a soft groan before speaking. "S-Shit, I'm gonna cum..."</p><p>Michael wasn't too far behind. He was already close before Ryan interrupted them and the constant feel of the older man's dick rubbing against his while both were packed into Gavin's hole only made his end approach faster and faster. "Fuckin gonna cum in that hole" he panted out, but kept his mouth pressed firmly against Gavin's lips. Gavin was getting close as well by the way both he and Ryan could hear Gavin's sultry cries getting louder despite the fact that his mouth was covered.</p><p>Gavin was practically going insane from the treatment to his ass. He would hastily pant and squawk out against Michael's lips, legs buckling together as he could feel his orgasm just around the corner. "M-Mh! Mhh! Mhhhfff!~" Gavin would let out a series of muffled moans before finally his body jolted violently with the sudden impact of his orgasm, eyes rolling back into his head as his cock spurted with white ropes. And damn, did his ass clamp down on the both of the men's lengths. Ryan's hips stuttered forward at the sudden tightness and groaned out, gripping onto Gavin's hips to give them a few weak thrusts before finally reaching his own release with a satisfied breathy moan.</p><p>Fuck, that's what did it for Michael too. He thrusted up those last few before he groaned into Gavin's mouth as he came deep into his ass as well, feeling both his and Ryan's cum coat both of their spurting lengths and shivering as he could erotically feel it dribble down his shaft and drip off his balls.</p><p>Gavin has never felt so damn full in his life. Both loads being dumped into him all at once was a sensation he never thought he would be able to feel, but... here he was with two of his friends' dicks up his ass. And damn, did he love it. Ryan himself was gently thrusting away inside of that beautiful hole as to ride out his orgasm, stroking his hands up and down Gavin's sides.</p><p>"F-FFuckin hell, boi" Michael panted out as he stretched his legs out on the floor and rested his head back against the cool tile floor. Fuck, the orgasm he just had was probably the best one in his lifetime. And coupled with the fact that he could feel both his and Ryan's cum oozing down his softening length only seemed to add to the hotness of it all.</p><p>Gavin slowly lowered himself down onto Michael's spent body, giving him a weak smile as he nuzzled up close to his friend's warm body. Ryan, meanwhile, had slowly pulled his own soft length out of Gavin's wide hole, licking his lips at the side of the warm cum dribbling out of him. "God damn, you guys made a huge mess... Who's gonna clean up all the piss and cum all over the floor?"</p><p>Michael just held Gavin against his chest and waved off Ryan. "We'll get it cleaned up. Also, can you go check with the wardrobe department and ask them if they have any spare shorts or jeans for Gavin please? I don't think he'll be needing those" Michael said and pointed to the heap of piss ridden salmon shorts.</p><p>Ryan glanced over at the soaked shorts and merely snorted at the sigh, buttoning his jeans back up. "Yeah, alright. Sorry about wrecking your ass, Gav." And with that, the man left the bathroom with a triumphant smirk on his face. Gavin's whole body just felt like a wet noodle, barely being able to lift his own arm. "I'm bloody spent..."</p><p>Michael breathed out a soft laugh and ran a soothing hand over Gavin's back, careful not to touch his sore rear his softening length still buried inside. Gently as he could, he lifted Gavin's hips a bit and gently removed his dick and let the copious amounts of cum spill out. "How's about we rest a bit and then get this floor cleaned up? It'd be kinda embarrassing if someone were to walk in here and see a big ass puddle of piss in here" he reminded.</p><p>Gavin tiredly lifted his head to blink at Michael and hummed, nuzzling up close to his broad chest. "Mhhh.." Of course, now blood has been added to the other fluids across the ground. It was just a fucking mess, honestly. But Gavin was on the road to a good sleep.</p><p>Michael just rolled his eyes and continued to pet his friend's back. How the fuck was he going to explain himself to both his wife and his friends/coworkers as to what the fuck took them so long he didn't know. But, what he did know was that this was definitely one of the wildest ways to make fun of his friend for pissing on himself. So, c'est la vie he supposed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>